


Armonaika

by allegoria (misnomeros)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misnomeros/pseuds/allegoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1977, keskikesä. Sirius matkustaa länteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armonaika

1.  
Sirius matkustaa länteen keskikesän syvässä, tuulettomassa kuumuudessa. Hän ottaa aikaisen bussin vaatimattomaan kylään ja kävelee lävitse sen pääkadun, jonka ruokakauppa, vaateliike ja antikvariaatti ovat vielä kaikki kiinni. Ikkunat ovat pimeitä, kadut ovat jyrkkiä. Hän tulee kylän laidalle, missä kuivahtanut pelto leviää hänen edessään. Muistellessaan Remuksen kuvausta tästä paikasta hän huomaa taivaan avaran laakeuden, ja täydellisen hiljaisuuden.

Pellon takana on pieni metsikkö, myös laiminlyödyssä tilassa. Häneltä ei kestä kauan rämpiä sen lävitse, ja hän kerää mennessään kukkia, kuvitellen ojentavansa ne Remukselle maata hipovan kumarruksen saattelemana. Hiki liimaa t-paidan epämukavasti vasten hänen selkäänsä. Kun hän tulee ulos metsiköstä sen toisella laidalla, hän näkee sään pieksemän, matalan talon seisomassa yksin laajojen peltojen halauksessa.

Remus odottaa puutarhassa, hermostuneena ja auringon polttamana. Hän on käymässä läpi sitä outoa vaihetta, jossa hiukset tarvitsevat jatkuvasti leikkausta ja myöhään tullut kasvupyrähdys on venyttänyt selkää niin nopeasti, etteivät vaatteet ole pysyneet perässä. Hän näyttää vaivaantuneelta, ja repii alas liian lyhyttä paitaansa. Sirius pudottaa kukat maahan ja nostaa kätensä vilkuttaakseen.

Remus kuljettaa häntä läpi talon, selittäen kunkin huoneen tarkoituksen omalla lakonisella tavallaan, ja Sirius tekee parhaansa ollakseen tuijottamatta olohuoneen seinälle kiinnitettyä, kehystettyä lapsuusajan valokuvaa. Remus on siinä iältään arviolta seitsemän, ja kasvojen halki leikkaava arpi näyttää hälyttävältä pienillä, vakavilla piirteillä. Kuvan Remus tuijottaa Siriusta syvästi epäillen.

Keittiössä he törmäävät Remuksen äitiin, joka seisoo pesualtaan ääressä ja hankaa vihannesharjalla multaa perunoista. Toisin kuin Siriuksen äiti, joka pitää perunaa alempien luokkien ruokana eikä tiedä sen valmistuksesta mitään, tai edes Jamesin äiti, joka ohjastaa kotitonttuja hyväntahtoisen ylevästi, rouva Lupin on selvästi tottunut käyttämään käsiään ja hikoilemaan. Sirius tuntee itsensä selittämättömän jännittyneeksi tervehtiessään, ja yrittää suoristaa selkänsä. 

”Hauska nähdä jälleen, Sirius", rouva Lupin sanoo, ja hänen ystävällisen huvittuneessa katseessaan on kuitenkin jotakin mittailevaa, ja hän pyyhkäisee kämmenensä syrjällä hiussuortuvan pois kasvoiltaan nähdäkseen Siriuksen paremmin ja jatkaa, ”Remus on ollut todella kipeä viime aikoina, joten älkää juoksennelko tänään liikaa ympäriinsä.”

Hetken Sirius luulee, että Remus, jolla ei koskaan ole edes nuha, on ehkä tullut sairaaksi liiasta lukemisesta tai saanut ruokamyrkytyksen syötyään vanhaa suklaata, kaikki täysin mahdollisia vaihtoehtoja, ja sitten hän ymmärtää, mitä _kipeä_ tarkoittaa (kuu repii sutta mukaansa vielä muodonmuutoksen jälkeenkin, Remus makaa sängyssä liikkumatta ja jokainen hengenveto on tarkalleen yhtä pitkä, vartalo on viisas, se tietää, kuinka peto kesytetään).

”Remus on niin usein kipeänä, että hänet voitaisiin siirtää asumaan sairaalasiipeen”, sanoo Sirius, puhe tulee aina ennen ajatusta, ja hän tietää käyttäytyvänsä taas epäsopivasti. Hän katsahtaa Remukseen, jonka suupieli nykii uhkaavasti. 

Koska Remuksen äiti on jästi, talo on täynnä kaikkia niitä kojeita, joista Sirius on salaa erittäin utelias. Keittiön kylmää hohkaavan kaapin ovessa on alkeellinen värikynäpiirros Remuksen äidistä ja isästä. Sirius ei ole koskaan nähnyt Remuksen piirtävän huvikseen ja mitä kauemmin hän katsoo piirustusta, sitä kummallisemmalta hänestä tuntuu.

He kiipeävät kapeat portaat ylös ullakolle, joka on Remuksen oma, pölyinen valtakunta. Remus seisoo portaiden yläpäässä mitään sanomatta kun Sirius tarkastelee lattiasta vinoon, matalaan kattoon nousevia kirjapinoja, istuutuu Remuksen kiikkerälle sängylle ja katselee ulos pelloille pienestä, pyöreästä ullakkoikkunasta. 

”Sinä et ole kertonut heille, että me tiedämme”, hän sanoo, ja ymmärtää samalla, että oli ollut typerää odottaa, että Remus olisi tehnyt niin.

”En”, vastaa Remus, ja katoaa jo alas portaita.

Lopulta he tulevat takaisin ulos, nuollen hiljaisella antaumuksella Remuksen äidin jäälaatikosta otettuja jäätelöitä. Remus oli nauranut ilkikurisesti kun Sirius oli työntänyt kätensä ihmeissään sisälle laatikkoon, ja sitten päänsä myös. He ottavat kenkänsä pois istuessaan kuistilla ja kulunut puulattia tuntuu polttavan kuumalta, mutta sileältä vasten jalkapohjia. Talossa ei ole muita kuin he kolme — Remuksen isä on tekemässä poltergeisteihin liittyvää tutkimusta Flintshiressa — ja jos he eivät puhu ainoa ääni pihalla on vihannesharjan rytmikäs raaputus, joka tulee avonaisesta ikkunasta. 

Puutarhan laidalle rakennetun vajan käyttötarkoitus on selittämättä selvä, ja niin Remus ei sano mitään kun Siriuksen katse osuu oven painavaan lukkoon.

 

2.  
Aamuisin Remus herää ennen Siriusta, ja Sirius vaeltaa unen ja valveen rajamaita kuunnellen Remuksen kääntävän sivuja kirjassa, jota hän sillä hetkellä pitää sängyssä aamulukemisenaan. Kun hän avaa silmänsä ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän näkee, ovat Remuksen paljaat jalat sängyn reunalla, varpaat, joita Remus kipristelee lukiessaan erityisen jännittävää kohtaa.

Sirius teeskentelee nukkuvansa myöhään ja odottaa oven kolahdusta Remuksen tullessa takaisin suihkusta. Hän avaa silmänsä kun Remus kääntyy selin häneen ja katsoo uusien, pitkien, vihaisten arpien venymistä Remuksen selän iholla kun hän etsii paitaa kaapista.

Kolmantena aamuna Remus kääntyy ympäri niin nopeasti, ettei Sirius ehdi sulkemaan silmiään, ja hän keskittyy tuijottamaan seinää Remuksen takana, tuntien kuumuuden nousevan poskilleen.

”Onko tapetissa jotakin kiinnostavaa?” Remus kysyy, ja hänen äänensä on täydellisen, raivostuttavan rento. 

Jokin Remuksessa on muuttunut, asettunut vinoon, kääntynyt poikittain. Maatessaan muutama kuukausi sitten vielä sairaalasiiven sängyssä, Remus oli sanonut, ettei hän ollut vihainen, eikä halunnut puhua tapahtuneesta. Sirius oli ollut niin helpottunut ja kiitollinen, että olisi voinut antaa ylen ilosta, ja kuitenkin Remuksessa on nyt kummallinen, haastava vire, jota Sirius ei osaa käsitellä.

Ja niin hän jättää Remuksen kysymyksen vastaamatta ja menee itse suihkuun. Vesi matkaa ylös vanhoja putkistoja pyrähdyksinä, ja muuttuu varoittamatta kylmästä kuumaksi. Sirius muistelee Remuksen ohjetta ja kun vesi on haaleaa hän lakkaa yrittämästä säätää lämpötilaa, ja onnistuu peseytymään jokseenkin mukavasti. 

Hän voisi vaihtaa vaatteensa kylpyhuoneessa, mutta ei tee niin, ja kun hän vetää housut huoneessa jalkaansa Remus katselee häntä tyynesti sängyltään. Aamiaispöydässä hän ojentaa suolan rouva Lupinille kuvitellen hänen poikansa sormet hiuksissaan, Remuksen raskaan, anovan hengityksen. Keittiön ikkunan ulkopuolella pääskyset harjoittelevat syöksylentoja puutarhan yllä.

Päivällinen sisältää aina perunaa jossakin muodossa, reilusti voita ja lopulta, kun Sirius ajattelee ratkeavansa saumoistaan, jälkiruokaa. Remuksen äiti huomauttelee Siriuksen laihuudesta, kuten kaikki äidit yleensä tekevät, jos hänen omaansa ei oteta mukaan laskuihin. Kaikesta huokuva kiitollisuus hänen läsnäolostaan tuntuu Siriuksesta väärältä, ja hän haluaisi selittää, ettei hän tee Remukselle palvelusta, eikä pidä ystäviä säälistä.

Aterioiden jälkeen kaikki talossa pysähtyy, ja hiljaisuus on niin hirveä, että Siriuksen on pakko raahata Remus ulos kiehuvaan helteeseen, jossa he kulkevat varjosta varjoon. Tila, jonka yleensä olisi täyttänyt Siriuksen ja Jamesin välinen ideoiden vaihto on nyt hiertävä tyhjyys, jossa Sirius katselee kuinka Remus kurtistaa kulmiaan kirkkaalle auringonpaisteelle.

Täällä ei käy paljon vierailijoita, Remus sanoo selittääkseen. Tiedän, hän vastaa, ja katuu heti suoruuttaan. Remus ei näytä välittävän.

Illan tullen Remus käy ottamassa Päivän Profeetan syvältä lehtikorista, jonne hänen äitinsä on ajatellut voivansa piilottaa sen heiltä. He istuvat jalat ristissä Remuksen sängyssä ja ottavat kumpikin puolet lehdestä, tutkivat sivujen laitoja ja pitkien artikkeleiden väleihin mahdutettuja uutisia. Joinain päivinä he eivät löydä mitään, mutta yleensä jompikumpi heistä huomaa jotakin, ja silloin he laittavat sivun väliinsä kumartuen lukemaan päät yhdessä, painomusteeseen tahrautuneet sormet juoksevat vierekkäin alas lehden pintaa.

Uusin tekotapa on kaapata perheet kodeistaan niin, ettei jäljelle jää merkkiäkään kamppailusta. He lukevat lehdistä puoliksi syödyistä aterioista, palamaan jätetyistä lampuista ja kirjoista, jotka ovat pudonneet auki lattialle, kun lukijat on temmattu pois. Myöhemmin uhrit löydetään metsistä, tai hylätyistä rakennuksista, ja kaikki kamppailun merkit ovat näissä paikoissa. Heidät tapetaan tavalla, joka kertoo aivan tietynlaisesta kyltymättömästä väkivallan nälästä.

Se on nälkä, jonka Sirius oli nähnyt kolmetoistavuotiaassa Bellatrix serkussa, joka kidutti kaikki lemmikkinsä kuoliaiksi. Se on tarve ja halu, joka kulkee suvussa. Viikon lopuksi Sirius lähettää irtileikatut artikkelit Jamesille lapun kanssa, johon hän kirjoittaa vain _mitä arvelet_. James vastaa hänen kysymykseensä omallaan ( _etkö keksi mitään, mitä me voisimme tehdä?_ ) ja keskustelu katkeaa siihen.

Remus puree huultaan melkein huomaamattomasti, mutta ei näytä muita huolestumisen merkkejä. Sirius on joka tapauksessa tietoinen siitä, että hän nukkuu yönsä puoliverisen ihmissuden ja hänen jästiäitinsä kanssa talossa, jonka suojataiat luultavasti eivät tarjoaisi hyökkääjille merkittävää vastusta. Mennessään nukkumaan Sirius laskee taikasauvansa vierelleen ja kuuntelee vanhan talon pieniä, kummallisia ääniä.

 

3.  
Remus makaa raajat laiskasti levällään puutarhatuolissa, huulet ovet kotitekoisesta mehujäästä tahmeat ja punaiset. Hän sanoo, ”Kerron sinulle nyt jotain.”

Hänen isoisänsä oli majakanvartija, ja ennen kuin hän meni naimisiin hän vietti vuosikymmenen yksin jollakin etäisellä luodolla, Remus selittää, katselee Siriusta puhuessaan. Isoisä kirjasi päiväkirjaan tuulen nopeuden, ja piti kanoja aitauksessa, soitti iltaisin haitaria laiturilla. Majakan valo kurotti pitkälle aaltojen ylitse, varmana, tasaisena kiilana. ”Hän kuoli, ennen kuin minä synnyin”, Remus sanoo. ”Olen kuullut vain tarinoita, joita hän on kertonut eteenpäin.”

Ilman, että hänen olisi tarvinnut tavata ketään kuukausiin, hän auttoi veneitä, jotka keinuivat uhkaavilla vesillä. Hänen majakkansa valo oli luotettava, ja kirkas, ja hyödyksi niille, jotka sattuivat sen piiriin. 

”Pienempänä ajattelin, että majakassa olisi varmasti hyvä olla”, hän sanoo mietteliäänä.

”Haluaisitko sinä elää sillä tavalla?” Sirius kysyy.

Remus katsoo nopeasti ympärilleen puutarhaan varmistaakseen, että hänen äitinsä on vielä sisällä. ”Jotkut ihmissudet elävät niin, ei saarella, mutta syrjässä. Äiti sanoi kerran, että hänestä tuntui, että me elimme kuin majakalla, kun minä olin pienempi. Kävimme harvoin kylässä, kasvatimme omat porkkanamme. Hän uskoo, että on parempi, jos te tietäisitte minusta. Isä on eri mieltä.”

Jos Sirius ei katso Remuksen vakavia, ruskettuneita kasvoja, Remus on vain hänen viereltään nouseva rauhallinen ääni, joka kuljettaa hänet merille ja luodoille. Sitten ääni muuttuu.

”Minä otin riskin, ja se kostautui. Tiesin, että salaisuus voi paljastua vahingossa”, Remus sanoo, ja nousee hieman tuolissaan, kurottaa työntääkseen hiussuortuvan pois Siriuksen silmiltä. Ele on hämmentävän hellä. Siriuksen kurkkua pakottaa.

”Mutta sinä et luota enää, että minä osaan säilyttää sen”, hän sanoo, eikä tarkoita kuulostaa katkeralta.

”En juuri nyt”, Remus vastaa, ja hänen äänensä on toteava, kevyt. Hän nostaa nurmikolle laskemansa kirjan ja alkaa taas lukea.

”James sanoi, etten saa enää olla varomaton sinun kanssasi”, Sirius sanoo hitaasti. 

Hän muistaa Jamesin luisevien hartioiden olleen jännittyneet, silmät lasien takana täysin totiset, kun he poistuivat sairaalasiivestä. Oli vielä aamuyö, ja lyhdyt loivat erikoisia varjoja heidän kasvoilleen, tekivät niistä kulmikkaammat ja aikuisemmat. Jamesin sanat olivat tosin olleet paljon lievempi versio Peterin aikaisemmin samana iltana esittämästä hermostuneesta, uhkarohkeasta monologista. ( _Nyt hänet erotetaan vain koska sinä olit tylsistynyt ja Kalkaros sattui olemaan paikalla. Eikö millään ole sinulle mitään väliä?_ )

Remus ei nosta enää silmiään kirjasta, mutta pieni, lämmin hymy käy hänen huulillaan.

”Nuori rakkaus on pehmittänyt hänen aivonsa”, Remus sanoo.

 

4.  
Eräänä erityisen kuumana iltana he kävelevät tavallista kauemmas etsiessään varjoisaa paikkaa, jota eivät lopulta koskaan löydä. Kaikki näyttää kuivuneen, muuttuneen hauraaksi, katkeilevaksi heinäksi. Kauempana talosta on tuomilehto, jonka puiden oksat koit ovat syöneet paljaiksi ja peittäneet vaaleaan, aavemaiseen harsoon, ja Sirius haluaa tutkia harson alla päällekkäin ryömiviä toukkia, vaikka Remus vastustelee.

Aamuyöstä Sirius oli herännyt ääneen alakerrasta, ja hän oli ollut jaloillaan ennen kuin hänen silmänsä kerkesivät avautua kunnolla. Hän yritti hiipiä portaat alas mahdollisimman hiljaa, mutta ne narisivat kuitenkin vanhuuttaan. Olohuone oli aamuisen pimeä ja tyhjä, ja hän seisoi sohvan vieressä kaikki lihakset jännittyneinä, yrittäen kuulla äänen uudestaan. Hän säpsähti rouva Lupinin ilmestyessä keittiöstä pitkä yöpaita päällään.

”Anteeksi, taisin herättää sinut, Sirius”, hän sanoi. ”En saanut unta, joten laitoin teetä. Olisitko halunnut kupillisen?”

”Ei kiitos”, Sirius sanoi hämillään, ”tulin vain tarkistamaan —”

Rouva Lupin näytti yhtäkkiä aamuhämärässä kovasti pojaltaan, kasvot taipuilivat hellän huvittuneisuuden ja surumielisyyden välimaastossa.

”Se olin vain minä”, hän sanoi.

”Niin, hyvä”, Sirius sanoi, työnsi kätensä syvälle hiuksiinsa. ”Taidan mennä takaisin nukkumaan.” 

Hän oli jo puolimatkassa portaita ylös, kun hän kuuli rouva Lupinin äänen uudestaan.

”Luuletko, että hän on vaarassa?”

Sirius halusi ryömiä peiton alle ja katsella Remuksen teräviä lapaluita paidan alla, nukahtaa Remuksen hengitykseen.

”Me olemme kaikki vaarassa”, hän sanoi, koska hän ei voinut sanoa mitään ihmissusien liikkumista rajoittavasta lainsäädännöstä tai siitä, miten ilmapiiri oli muuttunut aina vain painostavammaksi, sokeammaksi myötätunnolle. Ehkä hänen ei tarvinnutkaan sanoa mitään.

Sirius oletti, että Remuksen elämä tulisi aina olemaan tällaista, että elämä Remuksen lähellä tulisi aina olemaan tällaista — kiertelyä, ihmisten välisien etäisyyksien mittaamista, hitaasti ilmassa kulkeutuvaa tietoa. Remus seisoo sen kaiken keskellä, salaisuuksineen, ja yrittää pitää päällekkäiset ja limittäiset elämänsä kaikki järjestyksessä, kaikki yhdessä, ja erillään.

-

He kiipeävät pienelle mäelle ja kun he seisovat sen laella Remus osoittaa Siriukselle lähestyvät myrskypilvet. He eivät liiku, vaan odottavat taivaan pimenemistä. Jos asiat olisivat toisin, Remus varmasti kiusaisi häntä jostakin tuskallisen kuivaan tapaansa, mutta nyt he istuvat puhumatta kunnes tuntevat tuulenvireen. Kun he laskeutuvat mäeltä Sirius näkee kylän valot kaukaisuudessa, kuin pienen laivan ajelehtimassa peltojen tummenevassa meressä, joka alkaa jo velloa tuulessa.

Ensimmäiset pisarat putoavat heidän hiuksiinsa ja Sirius kääntyy katsomaan Remusta, joka on nostanut kasvonsa kohti taivasta. Hän odottaa, ja kun Remus laskee katseensa häneen, hänen silmänsä ovat raskaat ja kiiltävät, melkein keltaiset. Sirius antaa katseensa levätä häpeämättömästi Remuksen suun tutussa, epätäydellisessä muodossa.

”Älä pelästy”, hän kuiskaa, ja tarttuu Remusta vyötäröltä, paikasta, jossa luu nousee ihon alla. Hänestä tuntuu, että sade on tullut juuri ennen kuin pellot olisivat syttyneet tuleen.

”Miksi minä pelästyisin?” Remus vastaa, ja hänen sormensa liukuvat Siriuksen selälle. Hetken he seisovat vain paikallaan yltyvässä myrskyssä kuin keskelle askelkuviota pysähtyneet tanssijat.

Sitten hetki on ohitse, ja Siriuksen on suudeltava Remusta, joka on kiinteä ja kulmikas häntä vasten. Heidän huulensa ovat sadevedestä hieman märät, ja he joutuvat hakemaan hetken oikeaa asentoa ja naurahtavat hämmentyneinä itselleen, toisilleen. Sitten Remus nuolaisee kevyesti hänen huuliaan ja hänen peukalonsa piirtää pienen ympyrän Siriuksen lantion alle, siihen, missä hänen housunsa roikkuvat matalalla, eikä koko toimituksessa ole enää mitään naurettavaa. He suutelevat koetellen toisiaan, päämäärättömästi.

He vetäytyvät eroon, ja Sirius on iloinen siitä, että rankan sateen kohina peittää alleen sen, kuinka epätasaisesti hän hengittää. Remus hymyilee hänelle, eikä hän osaa odottaa hymyn salaista, pahankurista käännettä.

Remus nojaa kätensä Siriuksen olkapäille ja kuiskaa hänen korvaansa, _juokse_ , eikä jää odottamaan Siriusta rynnätessään vauhtiin. He juoksevat yltyvässä kaatosateessa, ja Sirius erottaa Remuksen raskaan hengityksen yli pisaroiden äänen. Sade muodostaa nopeasti lammikoita pelloille, ja hänen kenkänsä ottavat vettä sisään joka askeleella. He eivät pysähdy ennen kuin ovat puutarhassa, missä Remuksen äiti seisoo talon kuistilla, ovesta tulvivan valon kiilassa.

Sinä yönä, kun tuuli rämisyttää vanhoja ikkunanpuitteita Sirius hengittää sisään myrskyn koleaa tuoksua. Lattialle laitetulta patjalta hän kuulee Remuksen tasaisen hengityksen, paljon lähempää kuin makuusalissa. Remuksen silmät kiiluvat vielä hieman, ja kun he ovat tuijottaneet toisiaan pitkään puhumatta Remus naurahtaa ja kääntyy selälleen.

”Tämän talon seinät ovat paperia”, hän kuiskaa, hymyillen yhä. ”Hyvää yötä, Sirius.”

Kello huoneen seinällä tuntuu liikkuvan hitaasti, viisarit värähtelevät vastahakoisesti, kuin aika pidättäisi henkeä. Sirius makaa valveilla pitkään lämpimien lakanoiden muodostamassa taskussa, poski vasten karheaa pyyhettä, jonka Remuksen äiti on laittanut suojaamaan tyynyä märiltä hiuksilta, ja kuuntelee ukkosen jylinää.

-

Sirius nukkuu pieniä unen pätkiä, ja herää katsomaan Remuksen tiedottomuudessakin mietteliäitä kasvoja. Kun aamu alkaa jo sarastaa Remus mutisee jotakin tyynyynsä, ja Sirius yrittää tulkita puhetta, mutta hän ei erota sanoja. Kärpänen vaeltaa ikkunalla ylitse auringonnousun, Sirius vangitsee sen lasipurkkiin ja päästää sitten ulos. Viileä, raikas ilma käy ikkunasta sisään huoneeseen vielä sateesta kosteilta pelloilta, joiden päällä aamu-usva ajelehtii kuin tilkka maitoa kulhossa.

Sirius tietää, että hänen sisällään asuu äkkiväärä julmuus. Hän voi istuttaa kolmetoistavuotiaan Remuksen alas oleskeluhuoneen sohvalle ja sanoa _kuule, minä tiedän_ ja katsella Remuksen vajoavan itseensä, sormien värisevän käsinojalla. Hän voi vakuuttaa, että _mikään ei muutu_ ja _kukaan ei saa tietää_ , ja kun tuuli puhaltaa pohjoisesta tai etelästä ja kääntää hänen mielialansa juuri oikeaan (väärään) suuntaan, päästää irti kaikista lupauksista. Joskus hän vaipuu syvälle katumukseen ja saa sitten hetkessä katumuksesta tarpeekseen.

Remus kääntyy, liikuttaa sormiaan hermostuneesti, hengittää ulos ja sisään, ulos ja sisään, tavoittelee katoavaa unta, ja avaa silmänsä. Sirius katsoo häntä vain hieman hymyillen, ja ajattelee.

_Minä tiedän, mikä sinä olet, ja sinä tiedät, mikä minä olen._


End file.
